My Immortal
by Micathloren
Summary: How does it feel when you're love one dies but will be with you always? A sad SoraxLeon fic...R&R!


Hello, people! Bet that I won't show up after a week of absence? Well, I'm back! I almost forgot about this new story of mine. Anyways, the reason that I was absent for almost a week is I have practices for table tennis for the upcoming Milo Olympics. Well, good thing I'm back.

**Warning:** Please read carefully, you might get lost and don't understand the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

**My Immortal**

Silence. It's too quiet inside Sora's bedroom. The lights were off but the moon's light reflected on her room. Her luggage is widely opened and her clothes were scattering around. Her blanket, pillow and other beddings were disarranged. Looks like there is so much anger in Sora, or maybe in her heart. She? She is just sitting behind the door. Her face was covered with her arms. Her arms were rested in her knees so that her head can be supported. She is in a position of a crying child. She is wearing a pre-dominantly white shirt and denim shorts. But her shirt is covered with so much blood.

Blood. That blood on Sora's shirt is none other than Leon Oswald's. It's been hours since she ran towards the hospital riding in the ambulance with the other nurses and with Leon. It's been hours since she cried hard when she knew that her dance partner, her friend, her lover and her Leon is **dead**. That word scares Sora so much that she wanted to scream all over again. But it's not only her shirt that has covered with blood but also her hands. Those hands of hers remind her of Leon's death when he was hit by a speeding car.

**Flashback – five and a half hours ago – 9:30 p.m.**

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Wait, Sora, you really don't understand…"

"OH, YES, I UNDERSTAND! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! **YOU HAVE NEVER LOVED ME**!"

"Sora,"

"I HAVE MAD MYSELF DUMB, YOU KNOW THAT!"... "MS. LAYLA WAS RIGHT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE REFUSED KEN!"

"Sora, please, LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"YOU?"-stares at Leon with her most anger in her expression especially her eyes, "EXPLAIN? I HAVE HEARD AND **SEEN** YOUR EXPLANATION! **YOU LOVE MAY!**"

Pause.

"And I cannot force you to love me. Besides,"-begins to cry-"I'm just a pain in your neck. I'm just an ordinary girl with stupid dreams,"

Sora leaves and ends the conversation right there. She wanted to refresh her throat from shouting and yelling at Leon in front of some people staring at the lobby of Kaleido Stage. It's just enough for Leon to be ashamed and changed his attitude of lying to Sora. He, together with the others, saw her leave. They can't stop her. The more Leon would stop her, the more chaos there is. But Sora was right. He had fooled her.

Sora, who is outside of Kaleido Stage, is crying while walking away. Her hands were filled with her tears. For her, she was too childish. I mean, why would she cry if Leon loves May? She should be happy and congratulate him. But that's another story. She is angry at Leon because he had lied to her for almost a year of relationship.

Sora is already 3 quarters away from Kaleido Stage.

Leon, on the other hand, sees a speeding car just getting nearer. Even though he's in Kaleido Stage, he can still see the road. When he went out, something entered in his mind and it can come true. Maybe Sora will be hit!

Sora, who doesn't mind at the world she's in, keeps on crying that she's in the middle road. She stops walking but keeps on crying.

Leon, on the other hand, runs as fast as he can so that he can save Sora.

Now, Sora knew that there's a speeding car going to hit her, her sight fog over at her right side (AN: the side where she could see the speeding car). She wanted to scream for help but…

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Someone was hit but that is not Sora. It's a guy. When the car was near at Sora a few moments ago, someone embraces her but he was the one hit. He was thrown with Sora several feet away. Sora was alright but that man that had save her from the accident is bloody right now.

Sora opened her eyes and she could see the night sky but she can feel liquid flowing over her shirt and body. She tried to move but she cannot. Someone is over her but she couldn't see his face. His body was over Sora's but his face was at the free side of Sora.

The ambulance came. Some nurses were getting out of it and places the body, that is over Sora's, in the other side so that Sora can sat up. But it was a surprise…a moment of shock…

"No…"

Sora sees the face of the body on her near side. He is cold. He's full of blood. Sora doesn't know what to do. She is like a frozen ice. She doesn't know what to say…what to do…

"No…"

Tears came down from her face as she touches the cold face of the guy. He is still breathing but hardly. He cannot open his eyes. He cannot move his body.

"No……LEON!!!!"

Sora embraced Leon tightly that her shirt and her arms are filled with his blood. She was screaming and yelling. She keeps on crying his name a several times. She can't let go of Leon.

"Excuse me, miss,"

"LEAVE US ALONE!"

Sora scolded the elder nurse.

"Look, miss, we have to take him to the hospital,"

"I SAID: LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Sora! We have to take Leon to the hospital. It's the only way he can be safe!" That was the sentence of Dr. Kate. She was there all along. Sora went silent. She had second thoughts. But, Dr. Kate is right. Leon must be taken to the hospital so that he can be safer. Then, the nurses places Leon on the stretcher and get inside the ambulance with Sora.

**Back to the Present**

Sora cried so much as she remembers those memories. Her tears dripped to the ground one by one. She wants Leon back. She wants him back. She hunger for his touches, kisses and embraces. When she realized that Leon is dead, her world ended. The time stopped. Everything was lost for Sora. She doesn't care about the others. The important thing is that Leon must be alive! But, time cannot go back to the past. The past is the past, the present is the present and the future is the future. She cannot stop the death of Leon.

Just then, Sora heard knocks on her door. Those knocks disturbed her. She doesn't mind about them. Those knocks were made by her friends who are worried about her misery and despair about Leon's death. But no one can stop her from crying and from feeling so desperate and miserable.

"Sora!" Mia, Marion, Rosetta and Ken knocked on the door several times. They were terribly worried.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE!" She moaned. As she tries to scold her friends, she remembers the scenes that made the pain inside of her.

**Flashback – five hours and 10 minutes ago – 9:40 p.m.**

"A-are w-we near a-already?" Sora cried softly as she touches Leon's cold hand.

"Almost there," Dr. Kate replied as she tried to wipe away Leon's blood all over Leon.

Sora stared at Leon most of the time. He's like dead but he is still breathing. He hasn't opened his eyes since the accident. She admitted that it's her fault. If she hadn't run away from the conversation between her and Leon, this wouldn't have happen. But, why did he try to save her? Well, Sora guessed that even though she knew that Leon loved May, Leon still have feelings for her.

Sora kissed Leon's hand softly. She cannot let go of him. _'I'm so stupid!'_ Sora thought. She tightly held Leon's hand. Her only wish is that Leon will wake up and he's okay.

After five minutes, they arrived in the hospital. Dr. Kate and the nurses hurriedly places down the stretcher and ran inside holding the stretcher. Sora is with them. She cannot let go of her sight on him. Her hand is still holding his. But until Dr. Kate reminded Sora that visitors and non-patients aren't aloud to get inside the emergency room. Sora let go and stayed outside crying.

**Back at the Present**

"Leave me alone…" Sora cried softly as she slammed the door from her strongest until her weakest. She combed her hair, imagining that Leon is comforting her. There were more tears coming out of Sora's eyes. She once again stares at her bloody hands and arms. Then, another memory came into her mind.

**Flashback – five hours ago – 10:00 p.m.**

She can't move her sight from staring at Leon while he was cured by the nurses and Dr. Kate. Still, he hasn't woken up yet. Even though Sora had called her friends about what happened, she still can't get off staring at Leon in the window of the emergency area. Well, Sora and the others can hear the echo of the emergency room very clearly.

Tears went down from her eyes again. She wanted to hug him again. May placed her hand on Sora's shoulder for support and comfort. They exchanged glances then fog over at Leon. Sora knew that it's not the right time to scold May. Well, May doesn't have any fault, Sora knew. There's nobody to be scolded but Sora.

**Back to the Present**

"Sora, you have to come with us back at the hospital," Rosetta said softly to avoid Sora from screaming again.

"Yeah," Ken responded next, "You, May and Yuri will be preparing for Leon's burial,"

"Come on, Sora," Mia said.

As Sora hears those words, she cannot accept that Leon is dead and will be buried after a week.

---------

Few minutes later, Sora, Mia, Marion, Rosetta and Ken ride a taxi towards Cape Mary Hospital. Mia, Marion, Rosetta and Ken observe that Sora is quiet, too quiet. They know that Sora cannot accept what had happened.

As they arrived in the hospital, they ran towards the room where Leon's dead body is founded. Now, tears come running down to Sora's cheeks as she sees the pale Leon.

Sora gets nearer to him. His body is as pale as stone. As she touches him, she can feel the coldness in him. He is not moving anymore, even breathing. He had died in this very hospital.

**Flashback – an hour ago – 2:30 a.m.**

They were all miserable and scared that they might lose the most important person in their lives and in their works. Leon Oswald: a person, a performer, a talent, an acrobat, a co-worker, a dance partner, a friend and a lover. Even though many think that he's cold-hearted, he is still everything.

Suddenly, Sora heard the straight 'tooooooooooooooooooooot' sound of the electrocardiogram. Her heart reminded her about Leon's lose. He might…die!

She hurriedly went inside the emergency room. As soon as she's getting closer, some nurses tried to stop her but she escaped from their grips. She hurriedly ran towards to the bed where Leon is lying. As soon as she reached it, Leon is so much pale. She touched his hand but it is too cold. Just then, short breaths were exhaled. Leon's life is still with him but only very little breath.

"Leon?" Sora called him with his name three times.

Miraculously, his eyes were slowly opening. Sora's happiness lightened up her misery. He is still alive!

"Sora," Leon's voice is so much soft that Sora can hardly hear. Well, at least he is speaking.

"Leon? I'm here!" Sora's happy voice made Leon happy.

"Sora?"

"I was sickly worried about you! I thought that you have died!"

"Of course I won't be," Leon's voice was slow and soft.

"Are you alright?"

"Well, I feel kinda funny," Leon replied Sora's question, "I feel that my body is floating in the air. I feel that I'm gone in this world,"

"Don't say that," Now, Sora is back to be a sad person.

Just then, Dr. Kate gets nearer to Sora.

"Sora, I'm afraid that he has only a minute left for him to be alive,"

"What?!" Sora asked. Her eyes widened up with shock. She stared at Leon and at the clock. It's already 2:31 a.m. and the long hand of the clock is slowly clicking to end the minute.

"Don't worry, Sora,"

"I don't want you to leave me, Leon!"

"Sora, it's only few second left. I just wanted you to be reminded that I have loved you besides May."

Thirty second left.

"I love you, Sora Naegino, and I still do,"

Twenty-six seconds left.

"I love you, too, Leon Oswald,"

Twenty-four seconds left.

"Sora, may I ask a favor? Can you take this necklace of mine?" Leon held to Sora his necklace with the green pendant (AN: have you seen this in the Kaleido Star episodes?) with his weak hands.

Fifteen second left.

Sora held the necklace.

"Leon, don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sora embraced Leon tightly as both of them cried. Just then, her friends came in. As Sora let go, Leon wiped away her tears.

Five seconds left.

"I'll always be with you, Sora," Leon said. Sora touches his hand that wipes away her tears.

A second left.

"Good…bye," Leon said.

Not a second left.

His eyes were closed. His breath gone. His hand slipped over Sora's face. Now, Sora felt the worst sadness in the whole world. Sora cried so much that the others were crying already. Leon had died at exactly 2:32 a.m.

**Back to the Present – A week later**

Everyone is wearing black to respect the death of Leon Oswald. The mass just ended and the people who attended were walking (driving their cars if they have) towards the cemetery.

As they reached, special messages are shared, especially Sora's. Finally, the priest said:

_Hear lies Leon Oswald:_

_A caring friend, an outstanding performer of Kaleido Stage, a faithful lover and a loving brother._

_May his spirit rest in peace_

He throws some Holy Water on the coffin of Leon. Then, slowly, his coffin is being buried to the ground. Then, the music for the burial started: (AN: As the music is playing, Leon's coffin is being buried. I suggest that you would listen to Evanescence's "My Immortal")

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

'**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

The people noticed Sora. She is crying so hard that Layla and May comforted her so much. She still cannot accept it. But, time could not erase his death. In every life, there is beginning and end. In love, there is happiness and hurt.

This is the end of Leon's life but not of Sora's love for him. Sora can tell: even though Leon's dead, he is still with her in her side...

**END**

--------

This took me three hours to finish. Well, while creating this, I was hearing the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. It's very nice and beautiful, especially the bridge of the song. It really made me cry. Please review or no gift fics! You know me, I'm giving gift fic to the people who reviewed to my stories starting…today! Okay, so review!

**Did You Know?**

-This is my second fic with a dying KS character.

-The vocal singer of Evanescence created this song because her lover died (Source: My friends who are Evanescence fanatics told me).


End file.
